


SPN Stained Glass window

by tripperfunster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OMG!  How much do I love it, when I'm typing in the tags here on A0L, and I punch in fa…(for fan art) and it comes up with face fucking? :D</p>
<p>Copper foil stained glass method with old school staining for the faces and clothes.<br/>window measures 18"x 24"</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPN Stained Glass window




End file.
